A Lifetime of Happiness
by dreamBIg25
Summary: The wedding is in a month! Alice has a vision about Bella and Edward and thinks that Bella will be very pleased with his decision. Will the moment of a lifetime end a life? Or start a new one? Rated M for future chapters!
1. The Talk

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Edward countered

**Chapter 1: The Talk**

**Bella's POV**

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Edward countered.

My boyfriend Edward and I were once again having a discussion-turned-argument about the subject that I now frequently brought up just to see if he had changed his mind. He hadn't. You see, since he is a vampire and I am just a boring, lowly human, he refuses to do anything that could cause him to hurt me and that included the current subject.

"But Edward!" I tried out my whiney five-year-old voice, though I knew it would get me no where.

Oh great. Stern face, I hated the stern face because once you see it you know that's as far as your going to get. "Bella, I have made my opinion on this very clear, have I not?"

"Bella?" there was a long pause. "Bella, say _something_."

"I don't think I have anything else to say" I replied smugly. If he was going to be stubborn, then so was I.

"Ah, Bella. I've told you, it's too risky."

"Edward Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about the risk. This was my _one_ request for you. You had so many. You finally got your biggest to come true. I'm wearing your ring aren't I?" wow, I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders, but another just fell into its place. I had never yelled at him like that before, and from the look on his face he was completely taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Bella, love, I know that you didn't want to wear the ring yet….."

"No Edward I d-." he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know that you didn't really want to wear it yet, but you are and I am very thankful for that. I want you to know that it's not that I don't want to do this, Bella. It's just that, it _is_ too risky. We're already risking so much just being together. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Imagine how I would feel if anything happened to you. I could _crush_ you, Bella!" the way he said the word almost made me shiver.

Just thinking about how strong he was and how easily he really _could_ crush me made me a little uneasy. I had never been nervously aware of it before, of how different he was. I mean, of course I knew that we were both _so_ different from one another but now that we had been together so long, it wasn't something that I thought about _all_ the time. But by the look on my angel's face, I could tell that our difference was something that he thought about often.

"It's just that I love you so much! I want to be with you in every way that I can. I'm done being careful, Edward, we're getting married in a month!"

I didn't dare meet his eyes because I knew that if I did, I would lose all ability to speak and therefore lose any chance I had of actually winning this argument. (Though my chances were already _very_ slim)

"Oh, Bella. I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you! But I have to be careful….._we_ have to be careful. It's too dangerous. I promise, once we're married we'll try. Do you even know how hard _that_ is for me say to you? Just because we're married won't mean that you're invincible, love. If it were completely up to me, I would wait until after you were changed because then we wouldn't have to worry anymore." The pain in his face was obvious though his voice was level and calm.

­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Girl Talk and a Vision

Chapter 2: Girl Talk and a Vision

**Chapter 2: Girl Talk and a Vision**

**Alice's POV**

I knocked quietly on Edward's bedroom door. Of course I knew that Bella would be inside, alone. And of course I knew what she and my little brother had been talking about.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's question quietly on the other side of the door.

"Bella, it's Alice. Can I come in?" I replied, trying to keep my voice from sounding _too_ excited.

"Sure…yeah, come in." she didn't sound completely sure about her decision.

I slowly opened the door to find Bella lounging on top of Edward's gold comforter. She was wearing a blue sweater (Edward _loved_ Bella in blue) and khakis, and she looked a little unhappy to see me.

"Bella, I'm hurt!" I exclaimed in mock astonishment. "No smile or anything. Not even a casual 'Hello, Alice'."

"Hello, Alice." She countered. If I didn't already know why she was unhappy, I would have thought she sounded really tired.

"Bella, is there something you want to talk about?" I questioned, just for her sake; though she probably figured that I already knew. The look that spread across her face and the pitiful little sigh that was emitted from her confirmed it.

"Alice……..you had a vision didn't you?" I think she was asking me, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

I paused for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "Well….um….yeah, I did…."

"…And?" she was beginning to get impatient.

I didn't really know how to reply.

"Alice! Just spit it out!" yes, she was growing _very _impatient now.

"WellIhadavisionabioutyouandEdwardarguingandIknowwhatitwasaboutandIcannotbelievethathewoulddothattoyouandIamreallyreallyreallyreallysorry!"

"Alice……..breathe!" Bella knew very well that I had no need to breathe, but I probably did need to calm down a little. Plus, she probably didn't understand a word I had just said.

I took a few deep, calming breaths just to humor her and the spoke again, at a normal speed this time.

"Ok, Bella. I had a vision about your argument with Edward and I just can't believe it! How could he do that to you?"

"Alice, he does have reasons….and _really_ good ones, but…I just……I don't really care about the reasons anymore. I think my body takes over my brain when I'm around him and I just kind of lose control." She began to blush her usual bright red.

"Well, that's perfectly understandable. I mean, if Jasper didn't have the ability to control my emotions then the same thing would happen to me when I'm around _him_!" I wasn't sure if Jasper would be very happy with me for sharing our personal life with Bella, but she was like a sister and I definitely could not talk about this with Rosalie. Besides, it had been a long time since I'd had a real girl talk and the girls in our family were not the people to talk to: Rose did _not_ make talking about stuff like that easy, and with Esme, even though I love her so much, it's just a little awkward talking to her about it.

"Thanks, Alice." She replied, not meeting my eyes.

"Anytime, that's what sisters are for. Plus, I also enjoyed this! I like talking to you. Rosalie is just a little too…….what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Full of herself?" Bella finished, instantly regretting what she said.

"Ha ha, yeah, sort of." I giggled, hoping that it would help her realize that she didn't have to feel bad about what she said. Rosalie _was_ full of herself, and we all knew it.

­

**Bella's POV**

Omigod! I can't believe I just said that about Rosalie! And to her own sister……but why was I worried? Alice of all people would understand where I was coming from, plus the way she was giggling uncontrollably made me positive that she agreed with me.

All of a sudden, Alice stopped giggling and her face became blank. I had seen her like this before, this is what happened to Alice when she was having one of her visions. I knew it would be over in a minute so I just sat and waited to hear what it was about….that is if she would tell me. Sometimes Alice kept her visions from people for their 'safety' or because she didn't think that they wanted to know, or something ridiculous like that.

Finally, she broke from her trance with a pleased look on her face. It looked like she would implode with excitement in about three seconds so I decided to save her and just ask what she had seen

"Alice?...what was it about?" if it was possible, I think her smile got even wider and her excitement was building out so much that she screamed….really high…and really loud!

"Alice…Alice…..SPIT IT OUT!!" my impatience was growing as much as her excitement and I couldn't take it much longer.

"Well, I think that what I saw in my vision will make you…………..well……I think it will make you _very_ happy!"

"Alice, no cryptic messages, just tell me what you saw!" ok, this is it! She's driving me crazy, why doesn't she just say it already?

"Well, in my vision I saw you and Edward a little more than a month from now. It's after the wedding but you're not a vampire yet. It was you and Edward in this very bed…..eww! I don't think I can sit here anymore!" she jumped up in mock disgust.

"Alice, what were we doing?" I hope she'll say that we're doing what I'm thinking about doing in this bed, but I didn't dare say anything. I didn't even let my excitement into my voice. After all, what if I got my hopes up and it was something else?

There was a light knock at the door and Alice quickly changed subject. Edward slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Alice, stop singing that song!!" apparently to cover up our previous conversation, Alice must have been singing an annoying song over and over in her head. And by the look on Edward's face, it was driving him _absolutely crazy_.


	3. Edward, Don't Spoil The Fun!

Chapter 3: Edward, Don't Spoil The Fun

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They solely belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. However, the story line and events are of my creation.**

**Chapter 3: Edward, Don't Spoil The Fun!**

**Edward's POV**

Alice was incessantly singing 'It's A Small World' over and over again in her head and it was driving me over the edge. I hadn't really been paying attention to her thoughts while she had been with Bella, after all I had been having a talk of my own with Carlisle. I wondered what those two had been talking about that she wouldn't want me to know.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hope and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world af……_

"AAAALLLLIIIICE!!" that was it, I knew that she must have picked the most annoying song on the planet because she knew that it would get to me. I absolutely hated that song, especially after an unfortunate incident in Disney World several summers back. Let's just say that those little animatronic children could be slightly traumatizing….but let's not go there.

_Oh, come on little brother, don't spoil my fun! Besides, after that little talk you had with Carlisle I figured you could use a little distraction from the thoughts currently floating around in that crowded head of your's._

"Alice, don't bring that up! I can't believe you even saw that, why would you have a vision about _that_?!" I can't believe that Alice would even think about that! And with Bella around! Had she lost her mind?

"Well, that's not all that I saw!! You've been doing some thinking!" _Edward, I didn't tell her, don't worry. I know you want it to be a surprise! But hey, Congratulations!_ Great, she was mocking me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella questioned me, utterly confused.

"It's nothing Bella. I'll tell you later." I think she knew that I _wasn't _going to tell her later but she just accepted my answer and sat silent while I continued to argue with Alice.

­­­­­

**Bella's POV**

There was something that Edward wasn't telling me, something that Alice had seen in her vision and that I think she was getting ready to tell me…that is, if Edward hadn't interrupted. Why did he always have to spoil the fun? Alice was going to tell me a secret and then he thinks that he can just barge into the room and start yelling. Wait, it is _his_ room, so I guess he can just come in whenever he wants. But why was he so upset with Alice? And why was she so amused by his growing anger?

I had asked him what they were fighting about, but he just said that we would talk about it later. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't going to tell me but the death glares that he was sending in Alice's direction and the fact the he hadn't even looked away from her to speak to me told me that now was not the time to interject.

"I just don't understand why you can't keep your mind out of other peoples' business, especially when it's personal! You're so inconsiderate, Alice!"

"Edward! I cannot control what I have visions about, you should know that by now!"

They were both about to rip each others heads off, and they had me cowering on the edge of the bed while they just stood there and screamed at each other.

**Esme's POV**

I heard Alice and Edward arguing in Edward's bedroom. Though they were both yelling so loud, I think that the entire population of Forks could hear them screaming at each other about something that had to do with Bella, I think.

I cautiously climbed the two flights of stairs to the floor Edward's room was on. If they knew that I was coming, they showed no sign of it; they just kept on yelling. Edward was irate! I mean he was absolutely furious! Alice sounded slightly confused, but angry all the same.

I very carefully cracked his bedroom door and peered in. Poor little Bella was sitting on the bed looking absolutely petrified, Alice was standing on the far side of the room looking at Edward with a slightly smug and knowing grin on her face. Edward, my perfect son, held a powerful stance between Alice and the door. He was slightly angled so I could see his eyes shooting daggers at Alice and his hands were at his sides balled into tight fists. Though by now they had to have realized my presence, they ignored me and continued in their argument.

"Children!...CHILDREN!...ALICE, EDWARD!! QUIET DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" I had never yelled at my 'children' like that before. If they hadn't been acting so horribly, I would have felt almost sorry for raising my voice at them.

I could tell that they were surprised by my outburst. They immediately ceased their argument and Edward whipped around to face me completely. All of their eyes were on me. Edward's hands were stilled in fists but his face showed udder shock. Alice was just staring at me, mouth agape and poor little Bella was now even more terrified than before and had begun to slide over on the bed, hiding her face behind Edward's back.

**ATTENTION: I'm going to be posting a oneshot soon of Edward's "talk" with Carlisle, so if anyone is interested in what it was about (I think it will make for a better understanding of the story) then you should check it out. It will also include Alice's vision about Bella and Edward. PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!**


End file.
